Diary of a Goddess
by Goddess001
Summary: It's just a regular holiday at the mansion when someone unexpected decides to drop by! Christmas Day at the Xavier Mansion...with a twist! Ro/Lo pairing! *~Please R/R~*
1. Cookies and Eggnog

December 18, 2002 

_         We only started decorating for Christmas today, and it was very disturbing. I had to begin by purchasing all of the decorations for the halls with Jubilation Lee and Marie. They were something else, running throughout the mall buying almost everything in sight. And then once we returned home the real decorating began…_

         "Robert Drake! Bring those streamers back here right now before I become angry!" Ororo Munroe yelled over the booming music and the loud voices. Deafening thunder roared in the background as the windows shook with its force.

         Suddenly everyone and everything thing was quiet as they watched Bobby sulk over to Ororo and hand her the beautiful green streamers.

         "Come on 'Ro! It's Christmas! Let Mr. Drake and the kids put up the decorations for the hall. Let's go set up the tree. Scott already bought the tree; all we have to do is start putting up the ornaments. It'll be fun!" Jean said grabbing Ororo's arm and leading her to the 12-foot long tree, while she watched in horror as the 'children' put up the streamers and things.

         _It'll be fun she says! I got stuck untangling all of the Christmas lights as she and Scott began with the ornaments. I sat there watching the two and looked down at the mess in my hands. The lights were like me in a way. Tangled up into a mess, and very lonely while in the process. Lonely as ever. My best friend Jean had someone so why can I not be happy for her?_

_         "Jean, I think that I will continue with this later. I am quite tired tonight," Ororo yawned. Jean nodded and giggled like a schoolgirl as Scott wrapped his arms around her. Scott smiled to Ororo acknowledging that she was leaving, and all she could do was smile back at him._

         Ororo walked slowly up the stairs to her attic room. She stared around herself at the decorations arranged by Bobby and the others. Okay, so they weren't their prettiest but at least the children themselves did these decorations. Ororo smiled for once and shook her head as she opened her door and entered.

         

_                                                                                                   December 20, 2002_

_         Well everything is all done for the exciting Xavier Mansion Christmas. Nothing ceases to amaze me on that day. There are always some kinds of catastrophes that happen, but in the end things seem to fall into place. I remember once Bobby froze the tree and almost everyone was furious until the Professor pointed out that it could be a tree with real life icicles. Ha ha! I remember that._

_         "Hey 'Ro whatcha doin'?" asked Jean, taking a seat on the couch next to Ororo who was staring at the Christmas tree. "Are you all right?"_

         "Yes Jean, I am quite all right," Ororo signed grabbing onto her diary. "I was just thinking of all of our Christmas' together," she said, closing her eyes and for some reason wishing she were alone to write and to think and to even take a crap on the toilet by herself. For some odd reason there was always someone waiting to talk or gossip or whatever, when all Ororo wanted was to get some time alone with herself.

"Oh yeah! Remember just last year?" Jean asked holding onto her sides and as she kicked and laughed.

         "Yes I was thinking of that one," Ororo confessed. She too, laughed along with her friend. That seemed to cheer her up a little bit but then again Jean always did. She was like the sister she never had and talking to her helped to let some of her frustration out. "Too bad Marie will not cheer up. I wish Logan would come back home just to see her truly smile again."

         "Don't say that 'Ro! Sure, I wish he could come back too but I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant and Logan would only bring Scott and I waves that we don't need right now. We only married a couple of months ago and we really don't want any of that," Jean admitted, keeping her eyes closed. Ororo suspected she was afraid to look her in the eye because of what she had told her.

         All she did though was pull her best friend close and hugged her. "I understand every word and I am more than happy for you Jean. When will you tell Scott?"

         "When will she tell me what?" a voice said and Jean nearly jumped into the ceiling. Ororo simply smiled and patted Jean's shoulder. "Good night all."

         "G'night 'Ro," Jean replied and watched as Scott made his way to his wife. 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                _December 21, 2002_

_         Pregnant?! Wow, I could not be happier for the both of them. I think I was always glad that they were together, happy that they found each other. I just never realized it more than now. I wonder when she will tell him? Oh well, it is not my place to say anyway. It is becoming closer to Christmas Eve and I cannot wait for it. All of my presents to give out to my loved ones. Yes, I must admit shopping is always fun…_

         "What about this one 'Ro?" Rogue asked holding up the white teddy that was available for buying, on sale as a matter of fact, at Victoria's Secret.

         "Marie?!?" Ororo yelled and her eyes became wide with shock.

         "Ah come on 'Roro. I'll buy it for ya!" Jubilee answered grabbing for her hand and dragging her over to the checkout counter.

         _Yes I certainly remember that day. And how she convinced me to buy that teddy I have no idea! That was fun though I have to admit. I miss that. Shopping with two of my very favorite students and that smile that Rogue wears so few._

         "Miss Munroe?" Rogue asked quietly. Ororo turned her head slightly and watched as Marie inched closer.

         "Yes Rogue? How may I help you?" Ororo asked. "Oh and by the way, you can call me Ororo, you are on Christmas vacation you know?"

         "Oh okay. Well Ah wanted to talk ta you about Logan," Marie began and Ororo shook slightly with the mention of his name.

         "Yes? What about him?" Ororo asked. She fidgeted with her fingers as they played over the small pink ribbon of her little diary. 

         "Ah just needed to talk ta someone about him. Ah hate the way he left me. Even though he did say good-bye ta me. How could he leave after he knew Ah needed him? How could he?" And all of a sudden the tears fell and the real Marie came out of her shell. That certain wall crumbled and the she was. Ororo hold her in her arms and listened to this girl as she talked of a man who she loved as though he were her father and how he really just up-and-left. Ororo knew Rogue didn't mean any of it but all she needed to do was let some of it out.

         _My talk with Marie seemed to help her a lot I think. Tomorrow she is going to help me bake cookies and make eggnog. Hopefully she will stay in her better mood. Oh and I mustn't forget to thank Jean for somehow getting her to open up to me. I do not know how she did it but I just have a feeling that she gave Marie a push in the right direction._

         "Ah'm ready 'Ro! Time ta bake some of ma famous Christmas cookies!" Rogue said taking out necessary ingredients. 

Ororo smiled and walked back to the refrigerator to get the ingredients for the eggnog. "All right then, you start the cookies while I begin the…" Ororo stopped suddenly and dropped the milk and eggs that were in her hands, all over the kitchen floor. Marie heard her gasp and turned around suddenly.

"Logan!" she screamed. She jumped into his arms and he hugged her with all his might. Somehow the kid always did make his day a little bit brighter. Ororo, who had her hand over her mouth, was still in shock and had forgotten about the eggs that lay cracked on the floor and the milk that was spilled everywhere. The only thing that shook Ororo from her trance was the milk sipping into her slippers. 

"Need some help there Storm?" Logan's deep voice guiding her back to reality.

"Oh what? No, no I will clean this up. Go ahead Marie, I am sure that you two have a lot of catching up to do," Ororo stammered and bent down to start cleaning the milk. She silently cursed herself for losing composure.

Suddenly, large hands were picking up the broken eggshells that were scattered about. Marie was grabbing for a towel but couldn't seem to find one anywhere. "Ah'll be right back Logan! Ah'm gonna get a towel," she called running down the hallway.

"You needn't do this Logan. I am sure that you are very tired from riding in all that snow," Ororo said trying not to make eye contact. The winds picked up a bit outside causing the glass to shake slightly. The thin layer of snow that lay on the ground was picked up in a swirl of wind and carried softly away in the background. 

"It's fine Storm. I'll be glad ta help ya," he said brushing against her suddenly and Ororo had to stop and try regain her composure. If he was going to play like this than she needed something else to protect her. She would have to call upon the Goddess.

"Logan," she began, standing up with paper towels in her hands and her hair falling in front of her face. "Thank you for your help," she stated throwing the towels in the trash can, "and it is good that you are back. You have truly been missed by everyone." And that was it. 

                                                               _December 22, 2002_

_How stupid could I get? Logan saw me all…oh Goddess, hopefully he didn't suspect anything. I just do not know what to do anymore now that he's back. At least Marie will be happy. And could I have been ruder to him? I shouldn't have put up my Goddess front. He doesn't know that I was worshipped in Africa but still, there was no reason to treat him coldly. And I just left him there standing like that. Maybe I should go and see if he needs any help…_

"Miss Munroe!" Rogue called from behind Ororo's door. "Are ya going to come and bake cookies with us? It's gonna be fun ya know!"

Ororo couldn't help herself; she opened the door and smiled down at Marie. "Child there is no reason to be loud," she said quietly, and even quieter to herself, _'I should drop the Goddess routine now.' It was only nine o'clock at night but maybe some were asleep. Doubtful, very doubtful._

"Sorry 'Roro but Ah thought that maybe you would still like ta come and bake cookies and make eggnog with Logan and me. Do ya?" she asked with a hopeful voice. Who would be able to resist?

Ororo looked down at her nightgown and tighten her robe around her. "I will be right there after I change from my milk infested slippers and nightgown," Ororo said happily. Rouge nodded and said that she would tell Logan and they would wait for her.

She nodded and shut the door. Ororo walked to her closet and pulled out a large gray shirt and tight spandex shorts. '_Maybe I shouldn't be afraid of what Logan will think of me,' Ororo silently said. She shook just by saying the name. __'Goddess help me…' she thought letting her platinum hair down and opening her door to walk to the kitchen and meet her doom._

                                                               _December 22, 2002_

_Baking cookies with Logan was not as bad as I thought it would be. He seemed like a changed man. We did not talk about what happened in Canada or if he found anything useful. If he wants anyone to know, he will bring it up himself. But anyway, seeing Marie light up was a really nice treat for everyone. She practically glowed. And I am not sure if I have ever seen Logan smile so many times in one night._

"Logan!" Ororo yelled. The flour that was flying threw the air at Marie, had accidentally hit Ororo instead. She turned on him and he knew he was in trouble when thunder became louder in the distance. 

"Sorry Storm," he said, grinning. Marie was giggling behind Ororo and almost peed in her pants when Ororo called upon her winds to throw the whole bag of flour at Logan! He was ready though and his claws sliced through the bag. The room was practically a snowstorm itself. The flour coated the tile floor and the air still consisted of the ingredient. 

A sudden gust of wind cleared the air and everyone was covered from head to toe in white flour. They all laughed then. After three hours of playing around and cleaning up the kitchen, they had finally finished the cookies and eggnog. Bobby came in once and saw Logan. He was very surprised; actually more than surprised. 

"The professor told me to ask come down and ask Logan if he would come up to his office and at first I didn't believe it. I though that maybe the professor was going crazy, but apparently I was wrong," Bobby said. 

"Apparently," mumbled Logan. 

"Logan," warned Ororo. 

"Sorry, thanks a lot kid. I guess I'll go and pay Chuck a visit." And with that he left, trudging over to the elevator and up to Professor Xavier's office.

_I still do not know what Charles wanted with Logan. He has not returned from his office yet. I told Jean that he had returned to the mansion and she almost fainted from the shock. She still has not told Scott about their little bundle of joy and that was just going to be the icing on the cake. Logan's back. I wish her all the luck in the world because she might need it…_

"Hey ya Storm," a deep voice, said from behind the couch.

"Ah!" Ororo said grabbing her chest. She had to take a deep breath before returning to normal. "Please do not do that Logan! You scared me have to death!" she said moving over a little to allow Logan a seat on the sofa next to her. She pulled her legs close to her chest and rested her diary between her stomach and legs, so that Logan wouldn't know that she had a diary, let alone has written in one.

"Where is everyone?" he asked looking at the tree. It was finally up and running.

"I am not sure. Marie and Bobby are in the library watching a movie, so I am pretty sure that is where everyone is too."

"How come you're not in there?" he asked turning to look at her.

"I guess I need some time to myself that is all," Ororo said looking out the window that was directly across from her. The snow outside was still coming down. 

"Where's Jean?" he suddenly asked, drawing his attention to the outside as well.

Ororo turned away and stood from her seat. Logan was mildly surprised that she did that. "She and Scott went out to have dinner…alone." Ororo walked out of the den to the kitchen and heard Logan get up and follow her. His boots thumped on the tile floor, allowing Ororo the advantage of hearing his every step.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing," she answered, reaching up and taking a cup from the cupboard. 

"Then why'd ya say it?" he asked. A chair scratching the tile was heard from Ororo's spot near the coffee machine. She was depending upon her senses more than her eyes. For some reason, she always did that around Logan.

 "I was just stating a fact that is all," Ororo said holding tighter to her diary. "I'm sorry I said that Logan, if it upset you that much."

"Ya didn't Storm, I was just wonderin' why ya said that," he replied. 

"I…oh Goddess…I am sorry. It seems that we have gotten off on the wrong foot again. I shouldn't have said that Logan." Ororo took a seat across from Logan and stared at her black coffee. Her diary lay safely in her lap. "I did not mean anything by it. I was just being a protective sister, in a way."

"Squash it Storm," Logan said suddenly, cutting off her explanation. 

"Logan…"

"I know people probably think that I still wanna steal Jeannie from One Eye but my trip to Canada maybe opened my eyes a little bit," he said popping out one of his claws. Ororo jumped; she always did that hearing his claws come out.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. That was the problem. Nothing happened. Just because I'm not happy, I shouldn't take away Jeannie's happiness. She deserves that at least," he said, his claw disappearing before his skin.

"You must care for her very much," Ororo stated. 

Logan didn't reply to her sentence. He just kind of grunted and went back to staring at Ororo. There was an awkward silence, and Ororo was the first to look away, afraid he would see the blush raising in her cheeks. "I never really noticed that your eyes were more like a sky blue than the regular color," Logan whispered.

"Oh Goddess, that makes me feel good," Ororo said standing up and dumping the rest of her coffee in the sink. 

Logan laughed and stood up with her. "It was a compliment."

"Oh Goddess," Ororo whispered. "Well, thank you for barely noticing my eye color now," she said rolling her eyes. "Where is the Logan that we all know and love? I do not think that he would be the one to hand out compliments left and right anyway."

"Oh he's here somewhere Storm."

"Well tell him to come out because I do not think I could handle it if another one of the X-Men becomes sappy and in love."

"So you think that I'm in love with you?" he asked questionably. Ororo's eyes went wide and her cheeks even redder. She stumbled for words and Logan practically fell over laughing. "I was kiddin' Storm."

"Yes well…do not do it again Logan. Unless you want to become a human metal conductor," Ororo warned.

"Where's your sense of humor Storm?" Logan laughed. 

"There _was my sense of humor," she said winking at her friend. "Yes well, I think that the old Logan has come out of hibernation."_

"Thanks Storm," Logan said walking out of the kitchen and crossing the den.

"Where are you going?" asked Ororo sticking her head out of the corner of the kitchen area. 

Logan stopped and thought for a second or two and then answered. "C'mon Storm, we're going to the library. I have ta go and kick that kid Bobby's ass."

"Logan! What for?"

"Because he's trying to feel up Marie," he said continuing to walk.

Ororo jogged over to his side and met his strides, step for step, but she was becoming short of breath from taking such big steps. "How do you know?"

"I can hear her screaming at him," he said and Ororo laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all…

_                                                               December 22,2002_

_Watching a movie with the Wolverine is not all that bad. I did have to stop Logan from trying to beat up Bobby, who cowered in the corner after he found out that Logan knew what he was doing. Rogue just stuck out her tongue and I couldn't help but laugh. I saw Jean and Scott walk by the library holding hands and I am sure that I was not the only one who knew. I saw Logan stiffen a little and then relax after I touched his shoulder. He smiled and then kept on with his smart-ass comments. After the movie ended Logan, Marie, Kitty, and I stayed up a little more to just sit and talk. Logan didn't really say much but he knew that Marie wanted him near and I sure didn't mind. After about an hour, Marie and Kitty headed to bed while Logan and I cleaned up._

"Why do you do this Storm?" he asked taking the video out of the VCR.

"Do what?" Ororo asked picking up a paper cup that lay on the floor.

"Why don't you make the kids clean this up?" Logan asked helping by picking up a paper plate that still had a half-eaten piece of pizza on it.

"I do sometimes, but that does not mean I shouldn't help out."

"You're going ta be one lenient mother Storm. Some kid is gonna love you for it," Logan stated grabbing a trash bag and walking over to Ororo for the trash in her hand.

"What does that mean Logan?" she asked raising a cloud colored eyebrow. "At least my child will not be in the danger room day and night trying to beat his brains out," she finished bending down to pick up a napkin.

"At least he won't be a spoiled little brat," Logan countered. Thunder rolled in the background and the snow, that was still falling, came down even harder. "Why are we even havin' this conversation?"

"Because you brought it up," Ororo said taking the bag from Logan and walking out into the hall, and down to the kitchen.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked watching her moves. Ororo opened the backdoor and the snow slipped past her and onto the tile floor. "Ororo!" Logan called and watched as she walked into the snow in a gray shirt and shorts, with no shoes on.

  
  


A/N: Sorry for just cutting u all off like that! Don't worry I'll try extra hard to get another part into the story! Well, n e way, Review if u like but it'll make all the difference!


	2. Snow and Kisses

Diary of a Goddess 

((Part II))

Ororo stepped onto the cold snow, slightly shivering, and then readjusting to her surroundings. She walked with her head up, the snow somehow drifting around her like they were trying to surround their master. It was a beautiful sight to see. Logan watched from the doorway, his hair and face covered with the white snow. Suddenly he saw a figure walking over to Ororo, its long trench coat floating behind it.

He ran out of the kitchen, claws extended. Ororo turned to see Logan coming towards her and then she heard a familiar voice, whispering in her ear. His soft breath made her jump at first. "Get down chere."

Her eyes went wide, watching Logan's every move, every step. She knew what was going to happen. "Wait Logan! Stop Remy!" she said turning around and putting her hand on top of his. The card that sat silently in between Remy's index and middle finger was lit up with a beautiful light. Ororo's hand lay on top of his and the card slowly went back to normal.  

Ororo then turned to Logan; he remained still, knees slightly bent, silently eyeing the new intruder. He was sizing him up. She smiled warmly at him, and with a growl on Logan's part, he retracted his claws and stood completely upright.

"I want you to meet someone," Ororo said addressing Logan. "This is Remy, we are old friends. And Remy, this is Logan."

They nodded to each other. Then much to Logan's dislike, Remy took off his coat and put it around Ororo's shoulders. She smiled sweetly up at him, without any words thanking him. "We should get inside were it is warm chere."

"He's right," Logan said. 

_What a surprise! Finding Remy in the snow! I did not think that he would have taken me up on my offer when I told him to come and see me at the mansion. Apparently he did. Logan does not seem to like him much. We talked a little when we reentered in kitchen. Just things like what Remy was doing here and how he got here. And then Logan asked a couple of questions and then off to bed we went._

"So you're from New Orleans?" Logan asked. He took a seat across from Remy and Ororo sat next to Remy, lacing her arm between one of his.

"Yes, dat a wonderful place it is," he replied. 

"I've been there once, didn't like it much myself."

"Logan!" Ororo said. She made a face that just made Logan want to make her even madder. She pouted just a little, and then put up her serious face again. "That was very unnecessary."

"It's all right chere. Everyone 'as deir own opinion," Remy replied.

"I think that someone needs a nap that is all," Ororo said eyeing Logan. He stuck out his tongue and Ororo crossed her eyes and stuck the tip of her tongue out at him in return. He got up and said he was off to bed. "Come on Remy, I will get you a room."

_Hopefully there will not be that much arguing between the two of them. I seriously doubt that but I can only hope that the Goddess will take pity upon us. I spoke to Charles before going to my own room, and he said that he was more than fine with having Remy stay for Christmas. The more the merrier he said. I think that this Christmas will be one to remember…_

Remy got up surprisingly early and was greeted by everyone in the house. They were all treating him as if they knew him, and he was greatly missed by everyone and not just Ororo. She entered the kitchen a couple of minutes after Remy and she smiled, kissed his cheek, and went on with her business. 

Remy sat down next to Rogue, gently taking her hand in his. "What is your name petite?" Ororo stood at the coffee machine, pouring her coffee and listening to their conversation. She didn't usually eavesdrop, but Marie was almost like a daughter to Ororo and she was not about to let Remy break her heart, even if he was an old friend. Neither was Logan for that matter.

"R-Rogue," Marie stammered. 

"Nice name petite," Remy winked and poured himself some cereal.

_                                                                                                                                                                                                          December 23, 2002_

_I am happy for Marie and Remy. I must say that she is quite taken with him, I think. I feel kind of bad for some reason though. It is like everything is being taken away from Logan. Everything he loves. First Jean, and now Marie. I hope he does not hate me for it. I should probably talk to him about it this morning. I haven't seen him at all though, and I was going to ask Charles if he knew where he was, but it is better if I just search for myself._

          The snow stopped falling, but the sky was still clouded over. It was actually a very nice day considering that it was winter. Ororo had excused herself from the table and was walking outside in the garden looking for Logan. He was probably not outside. He would either be in the danger room, or the…danger room.

          Ororo was about to turn around when she heard voices speaking softly. She was curious and silenced her footsteps, creeping up to the bushes. She pushed them apart as slowly as possible without being noticed. The snow from atop the bush would occasionally fall to the ground and, in her mind, Ororo cursed herself for not learning anything from Logan.

Jean and Scott were sitting on the stone bench in the middle of a circle of snow-covered flowers. Jean was looking down at Scott's hands, which were lying on top of her lap. "I have something to tell you Scott," she whispered so low, Ororo could barely hear what she said.

"Oh no, don't tell me," Scott said dreading the worst. Ororo giggled to herself.

"No, no it's not bad or anything. At least I don't think it is," Jean said playing with Scott's fingers. She acted as though she was so amazed by them.

"Well?" Scott was nervous and you could tell. 

"I'm pregnant," Jean said quietly. 

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant," Jean said again. Suddenly, Scott threw his arms around Jean, scaring her half to death. He laughed and laughed, holding her close. Soon enough, Jean chimed in and laughed along. They kissed each other silly, Scott never letting go of his wife. "Scott, what's wrong?" Jean asked suddenly noticing her husband's wet cheeks. He was crying.

"Thank you for this Christmas gift," he whispered. 

"When should we tell the others?" Jean asked happily.

"On Christmas Day, it will be their surprise as well."

Ororo left her place near the bush, and dusted off her dark pants making sure there was no snow on them. She hugged her brown jacket closer. She smiled all the way back to the kitchen door. Everyone asked her what happened, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. 

_I am so happy for Jean. It will be the perfect gift for everyone. Maybe not Logan. Oh Goddess, I should talk to him. I still have not found him but I have a pretty good idea where he is. I need to find out if he is all right so that I quit worrying for him so._

Ororo walked down the hallway to the elevator that would take her to the danger room. She was almost positive where Logan would be. Suddenly, the door of someone's room opened. They were like a brick wall, and Ororo ended up on the floor, rubbing her bottom.

"Ororo are you okay?" a gruff voice asked.

"Oh Logan! I was looking for you! I thought that you would be in the…umm, never mind. I was wondering if you were going to come down for breakfast," Ororo said taking the hand that Logan offered. 

"Yea I was on my way," he stated and began towards the kitchen, leaving Ororo standing by herself.

"Oh okay then," she whispered and continued to infirmary that was downstairs in the basement, where Jean worked. Logan looked back and cursed himself for being mean to her, and for even caring.

_He did not have to be so mean about it! I mean I was just worrying about him, and here he is just blowing me off! Why am I even caring? Usually, things would have worked like this all the time. I would ask, he would ignore, I would yell, and he would walk off. Before he left for Canada that was what always happened. But after her left…I guess I missed fighting with him. But that doesn't mean I love him…but then why do I care so much? I talked with Jean after fighting with Logan, and she knew I was there behind that bush! She wasn't supposed to know I was there! It is my own fault for eavesdropping. Again, I am happy for my friend._

That night, Ororo stayed up light to watch '_It's a Wonderful Life_'. She had never seen the whole thing. She stood up, stretched, reached for the remote and turned off the television. The snow had begun falling again and it was beautiful. Tomorrow was going to be Christmas Eve and a good snowball fight was in someone's near future. She just had to figure out exactly who is was. 

Logan peeped around the corner, from the kitchen and walked over to Ororo. She turned around first and almost fell over. "Logan! Stop doing that!" she yelled. 

"Sorry, it's a habit," he said, smiling.

A wicked smile grew on Ororo's lips. This was the one, and he was going to get it now that he deserved it. The only thing was how was she supposed to get Logan outside in the snow? How does anyone get the Wolverine outside? 

          "What were you smiling about Storm?" he asked. He knew she was thinking about something, but he didn't know what.

          "Oh just a little something. Come on Logan," Ororo cooed, walking over to Logan and wrapping her arm, through one of his. She walked him over to the front door and reached for her jacket that hung on the coat rack. Logan was a little surprised by what was happening and then he remembered her wicked smile.

          "Where are we goin' Storm?" he asked cautiously.

          "Why are we being so formal here? Call me by my name," she said innocently.

          Logan watched her as she buttoned up her coat. "Okay, _Ro_."

          Ororo looked over at him, one cloud-colored eyebrow raised itself. She grabbed for his arm again and then she opened the door and walked outside with him. They walked in silence for a while and then Ororo walked ahead of Logan. She put out her palm to stop him and spoke up with her Goddess voice. "You have had this coming for a long time my friend," Ororo said raising off the ground and gathering snow in a little ball. It hurled itself at Logan's form. 

          Logan grinned wolfishly and then dodging her incoming snowball, he grabbed his own snowball. He threw it, but Ororo being the weather goddess, stopped it and then, floating on the wind, it went straight back at Logan.

          "That's not fair Ro! Everyone knows you're the weather witch!" he yelled dodging another snowball.

          "Is Logan actually turning down a challenge?" she asked amazed.

          "Don't bet on it," he said softly, jumping up at Ororo's form. She screamed, hitting the cold snow. She and Logan went tumbling across the yard, snow gathering all over themselves. Ororo screamed again, the coldness hitting her face.

          "Logan! Logan let go of me," she pleaded when they finally came to a stop. Snow was everywhere. It was in her hair, one her face, settling around her jacket and against her clothes.

          "Give up Goddess?" he asked. She wiggled even harder trying to get away. "You're not going anywhere, so you mind as well just stop struggling. It'll save you a lot of time if ya do," Logan stated. He was right of course, but Ororo would not let him win her over even if it was inevitable.

          "Okay, okay," she finally said. She was tired, wet, and mad because Logan was supposed to be the won begging her to stop. "I give up," she whispered.

          "What was that Storm?" Logan asked again, putting his hand to his ear, letting go of one of Ororo's arms. This was her perfect opportunity.

          "I said," she began. It was so fast, Logan didn't even see her do it. Ororo grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Logan. "Do you surrender?"

          He shook his head vigorously, returning his hand to her arm. "I don't thing so darlin'," he replied. Suddenly, there was nothing but silence and Ororo and Logan were looking deeply in each other's eyes. Both were looking for the other to stand down, to give in. But neither would. If Logan hadn't done what he did, they would have been outside all night. 

_          His kissed me! And I think I kissed him back! Oh no! What am I going to do now?_

          Logan gently pressed his warms lips to hers. You could have sworn that there was steam coming from the two. Ororo was afraid at first, but then she relaxed and gave into Logan. This wasn't a joke to get Ororo to give in, but if it were, Logan would have won the game. 

_          I did not know what to do. Maybe I wanted Logan to kiss me, and that is why I wrapped my arms around his neck. Well, you're right there Ororo. You did want this remember? Oh no, Logan was the one who started this! But then again he was the one who finished it. _  

          Logan opened his eyes and saw Ororo. Her mocha colored skin, long eyelashes, and beautiful hair that was plastered to the sides of her head. He pulled away and saw her beautiful blue eyes and pouty pink lips, as well. She was so embarrassed that she got up quickly and ran back inside, leaving Logan to be by himself.

_          Oh, why did he have to stop? If it was not him, it would have been me sooner or later. Things are so confusing now; I hope that we can at least still be friends. Oh Goddess, help me again… _

That next morning, Ororo woke up about a couple hours later than usual. She touched her head and fall gently back onto her bed. She wanted sleep again. Her bed was so soft and warm and safe…

"Ororo! Are you all right in there? You've slept until twelve!" Jean called from the other side of the door.

"Twelve?!" Ororo shouted. "Oh Goddess…"

"Are you all right? Are you sick?" Jean asked. 

"No, I am fine. I will be right down Jean," she called back. Ororo heard her friend's heels hitting the wooden floor and was thankful. For some strange reason, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep. She didn't go to bed until one o'clock in the morning, and she was still tired.

The snow stopped falling and the sun shone in its place. It was strange to see that the Christmas snow was already melting. Finally, after some persuasion, Ororo rose from her bedroom. She immediately seeked out Remy. Ororo searched everywhere, not finding her old friend. 

"Hey Ro," Logan called. She turned to see him when suddenly the room began swirling. Her hand went straight to her head, trying to stop the spinning. "Ororo!" Logan shouted, catching her around the waist. "Are you okay?" He sounded worried and his face even showed it.

"I feel unbalanced this morning that is all. I do not understand it at all," she whispered in his ear. Her voice was weak and her skin felt hot.

"Stormy!" Remy yelled, coming through the backdoor. Marie followed close behind. They had apparently been walking in the garden, admiring the sun's warmth and the blossoming flowers that sprung out from under the melting snow. "Wha's wrong chere?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing Remy, I am fine."

          "She told me that this morning too," Jean said. "Let me examine you Ororo just to make sure that you are all right."

          "Oh Goddess, all right Jean," she answered. Logan's hand came under Ororo's leg and pulled her close to him. His other hand remained around her waist. She did nothing to stop him and snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Logan," she whispered.

          "Do ya think that she'll be alright Remy?" Rogue asked standing close to him.

          "Stormy is a strong girl petite, she be fine. C'mon, chere let's finish our walk in da garden. I can't believe dat it's dis sunny outside," Remy said grabbing Rogue's hand. She blushed and giggled, holding his hand. Christmas was suddenly getting better by the minute.

                                                                                                                                                                                                          _December 24, 2002_

_This morning I was dizzy and sick. Oh Goddess, I do not want to be sick on Christmas Eve! I am getting better though. With Rogue's soup and Remy's hot chocolate, who wouldn't get better? Jean said she thinks it is the sudden change in weather that has caused me to become dizzy and sick all of a sudden. I felt fine last night, but then again, snow was falling, as it should have been. It is a little weird that, especially in Manhattan, the snow has stopped falling so early. Charles is working with Cerebro right now trying to figure out why the weather has changed. Hopefully it is nothing. Knowing our luck, it will not be…_

"Hey Ororo, how are ya doing?" Logan asked stepping into the infirmary. 

"Oh fine. How is Charles coming along with Cerebro?" she asked.

"Nothing yet. It was probably just another one of those freak things. It does seem a little strange though that the snow stopped fallin'," Logan replied. He sat down next to her on the infirmary bed, and it looked as though he was going to put his hand over hers, but he pulled it back quickly. 

"So can I leave?" Ororo asked hopefully.

"Yea, Jean told me to come and tell ya," Logan answered. 

"There is one piece of good news," Ororo replied. She proceeded to step out of her bed and look around for her regular clothes. 

"Right here darlin'," Logan said. 

Ororo blushed. "Oh thank you Logan," she replied reaching for her clothes. Instead of getting her clothes, she got something more from Logan. He moved closer and pressed his lips to her warm ones, the clothes falling softly to the floor, allowing his arms to come around her waist. She was shocked at first, but answered him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What was that for Logan?" Ororo asked, pressing her forehead to his.

"I was confused about what happened last night, and I didn't know what ta do. So, I followed my instincts. I thought that maybe you could decide for me," he answered. He smiled and she saw it. "Looks like you did."

"Logan! You sneaky little…" she said hitting him gently across his chest. She acted as though she was enraged, but she was glad what he did; it saved her the embarrassment if he didn't like her that way. It was somehow decided that they cared greatly for each other, even though they hadn't said a word.

"I wanna be with ya Ro. I really do," Logan whispered. Ororo's heart jumped up and down in her chest. She held onto Logan and wouldn't let him go.

"I know," she whispered. He laughed and looked her in the eye. He kissed her again and again. The only thing that interrupted them was someone clearing their throat and Logan swore he was going to kill whoever did it, but once he saw the it was Marie who was standing in the doorway with flowers, he smiled and kissed Ororo once more on the nose, before exiting the infirmary.  

  
  



	3. Just Another Xmas

_Diary of a Goddess_

_((Part III))_

_                                                                                                December 25, 2002_

_Goddess how I love Christmas! It's not just the gifts and presents, but it's all of us together as a…family. Yes, as a family. I awoke to Logan's beautiful face this morning, his hair all about his face, and that wolfish grin. He held me last night, and to me, that was more important than anything else in the entire world. _

"Ororo! Ororo!" a voice screamed through the door.

Storm sat straight up and looked at Logan before both of them bouncing off the bed and rushing to the door. There was Marie, her hair in pigtails and still in pajamas.

"What is it child?"

"Oh mah Gawd! Ah'm sorry Ms. Munroe! Ah didn't mean ta _intrude_ on anythin'," she said staring at a Logan who was looking very annoyed at the moment. 

"You are doing no such thing…" Ororo began. She followed Marie's eyes and stifled a laugh. "Come now Logan. It is Christmas! We should be opening presents with everyone else anyway."

"Alright, alright. C'mon kid. Let's go and see what _Santa _decided to leave us…"

"He didn't leave nuttin but coal for ya Logan…" Marie whispered.

"What was that kid?!"

Logan chased Rogue all the way to the living room and didn't stop until Scott got mad and told Wolverine to sit and calm down. Marie stuck out her tongue and Ororo arrived in the family room only minutes later. She laughed and couldn't help but kiss Logan sweetly on his nose before going to sit next to the tree to pass out the presents that the children had waited for all year.

_Seeing Logan growling like he really wanted to hurt Marie was the funniest sight I have ever seen since…well since a long time. Logan would be a good father. Only time will tell I suppose. Presents were passed out and everyone seemed happy except for Scott and Jean. They already had the best Christmas gift given to them. _

"Excuse me!" Scott cleared his throat and everyone stopped to look at him. Wrapping paper covered the floor and all the kids where so engulfed in their toys and gifts, that Scott had to clear his throat more than once to get their complete attention.

"We have an announcement to make," Jean said tensely. Ororo, who was sitting next to her friend, took Jean's hand and held it tight, trying to offer any support that was needed.

"We're going to have a baby!" Scott finished and everyone roared with excitement. Everyone crowded around and congratulated the happy couple and wished them all the happiness in the world. 

As soon as the room quieted down, Logan picked up his glass of eggnog and offered his blessing the only way he knew how. "Well Scooter, Red. I'm happy for you and I wish ya good luck."

Everyone toasted except for Ororo who couldn't tear her eyes away from Logan. She held her small glass in her delicate hands, gripping it tightly. He smiled at her, she blushed a crimson color, and she raised her glass to him and drank her eggnog. 

Suddenly, her face went blank. "Where is Charles?" she asked Jean who had taken her seat next to Ororo.

"You know, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since last night when he used Cerebro to try and figure out this crazy weather we're having," she replied.

As if on cue, Charles Xavier came through the doors and put his fingers tip to tip. "I am sorry to ruin your Christmas, my X-Men, but we have a problem. This weather is not natural, as you have figured Storm."

Ororo nodded in agreement. She knew right from the beginning.

"I'm afraid that an old friend, has met someone new. The X-Men are needed and it is becoming even more urgent with each second that we waste," Charles said. Everyone looked at him, including Remy.

"Well what's new?" Scott asked shrugging his shoulders.

"It's just another Christmas at the Xavier Mansion."

***~Disclaimers n Things:~***

Since I didn't do this in the beginning, I decided I should add a disclaimer at the end. Don't own anything here it all belongs to Marvel. Please don't sue me seeing that I have no money and nothing to offer anyways.

A/N: Just wanted to thank all those that reviewed thanks a lot and I know I haven't updated in God knows how long! It's been hectic with ff.net and all, but I think I'm back on track. I've added a chapter to all of my stories that haven't been updated in a while and I hope to finish them…someday…Tee hee! Whenever the inspiration strikes again.__


End file.
